


Fluffy Morning

by StargateNerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Human Makkachin - Freeform, M/M, makkachin needs to makka-stop eating things he shouldn't eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: Yuuri gets a rude awakening from a surprise visitor.





	Fluffy Morning

Someone was poking his cheek.

“Mm, Viktor stop it,” Yuuri mumbled. 

“Dad’s still sleeping.”

Yuuri’s eyes shot wide open at the unfamiliar voice and they stayed open, wide with disbelief, at the sight of a naked man sitting on his side of the bed. 

“I’m hungry,” the man said after a moment as Yuuri just stared at him wide eyed. “Make me breakfast?”

“Wha-” Yuuri reached across the bed to shake Viktor. “Viktor, wake up.”

“Hmm wuh?” was the reply he got.

“Daaaaad, I’m hungry,” the (still) naked man pouted, the freckles spattered across his light brown nose and cheeks scrunching up cutely. “Don’t make me lick you.”

The strangled noise that made its way out of Yuuri’s mouth was about an 8.6 on the Flustered Scale Phichit had meticulously documented throughout their friendship. 

Viktor sat up. “Who are you, and why are you naked in our bed?” he asked, surprisingly nonchalant, Yuuri thought.

“Makkachin duh, and I need to eat and have no idea how to use these.” He wiggled his fingers.

Yuuri squinted, and not just because he didn’t have his glasses on. Speaking of which… He leaned over and grabbed them off the nightstand.

Viktor stared, one finger against his mouth as he considered the possibilities. “Your hair  _ is _ pretty curly,” he admitted, reaching out to tousle the mop of the strange man claiming to be their dog. His hand came around in a familiar motion to scratch behind possibly-Makkachin’s ear.

Possibly-Makkachin whined, a smile stretching his lips before he flopped across both their laps (still naked, Yuuri couldn’t stop noticing). “Breakfast now?” Chocolate brown puppy dog eyes pleaded in a familiar expression. “I already tried the crackers on the counter but they tasted weird.”

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged a Look. Yurio had to stop leaving his baking attempts at their home, this was the third time this month Makkachin was no longer a dog, though this was by far better than a fish or newt.

**Author's Note:**

> First YoI fic published!!!!!!!!! Lol I should be working on my NaNo and various other fics rn someone hepl ~~idfk what are titles~~
> 
> Human Makkachin is not a thing I have really seen and I couldn't get the image of cute tan freckled curly haired human makka out of my head (human makka also has a v curly beard if he grows it out but i couldn't think of a way to fit that in here). My thought process basically went like this:
> 
> >what if makkachin  
> >got hit by a magic spell  
> >and turned into a hot guy  
> >AND IS STILL HIS CUDDLY SELF  
> >BUT HUMAN  
> >YUURI COMES HOME TO SEE VIKTOR BEING CUDDLED BY A STRANGE NAKED MAN  
> >OR VICE VERSA  
> >and of course makka views them as his dads sO HE CALLS BOTH OF HHEM "DADDY"
> 
> if anyone wants to write more of this with misunderstandings and kinkshaming aplenty that'd be fantastic B))))))))


End file.
